Three Kindnesses
by fearthepaintedangel
Summary: When a girl is down, who better to comfort her than Sirius Black. SiriusXOC. Oneshot.


A/N:_got the idea from the book Fire by Kristen Cashore when Brigan gives Fire three kindness. Disclaimer, I own nothing._

I was incredibly late. I had all of one minute until I had to meet Lily at King's Cross Station so that we could cross the barrier together to platform 9 and three quarters, like we did every year, but I had slept in after staying up late the night before. I rushed into the station, my trunk in my cart along with my small brown owl. I caught sight of Lily standing by platform nine and ten looking around for me. She turned to meet my eyes and waved eagerly, happy to see me after a whole summer apart. As I got closer she tackled me with a big hug and asked why I was late.

"Oh, I just woke up late, don't worry about it. Let's get on the train." I said.

"Alright."

We finally got through the barrier a few minutes before it closed and boarded the train. We found a compartment near the middle of the train and Lily launched into an interrogation of my summer.

"What were you doing the past two weeks? You wrote to me every couple days and then two weeks ago, nothing!" she said.

I was hoping to avoid this subject but I guess I had to tell her eventually, so I cleared my throat and plucked up the courage to tell her what I didn't want to talk about. "Gran's health got worse last month and she passed away two weeks ago."

Lily was speechless as she moved to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, Katherine I'm so sorry for your loss. I know she meant the world to you. You should of told me sooner, you shouldn't have to face this alone."

I know Lily was being supportive but I didn't really want to talk about it. I knew that this is exactly what people would do when I told them and I frankly did not want their sympathy. It was just too soon, and I still missed Gran, I still couldn't believe that she was gone.

Just as Lily was about to get me to talk about it, James, surprisingly now Head Boy, came by to get Lily on their way to meet the prefects. "I'm sorry, Katherine, I have to go but we'll talk about this when I get back." She gave my hand a squeeze and left with James who seemed overjoyed to see her.

This was our seventh year at Hogwarts, every year my Gran had seen me off at the platform leaning on her cane, and smiling her smile that always reached her eyes with a twinkle. I remember her telling me in first year that she thought I would become a wonderful person that she would always be proud of. Her belief in me gave me strength after my parents death. Last year, she had held my hands in her own warm, wrinkled ones and told me how she fell in love with my grandfather in her sixth year on the train to Hogwarts, when she tripped and fell right in his way. She told me she hoped someone would trip into my way too and love me the way she loved my grandfather.

I missed her stories and I missed her smiles but above all, I missed having someone to love and someone who loved me as well.

Despite myself, tears began to track down my face, I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and let them fall.

I heard a shuffle but didn't open my eyes right away, but when I did I caught a glimpse of someone, someone who looked a lot like James's best friend Sirius, but he was probably just passing by.

I looked back in the compartment and saw something on the seat in front of me. A handkerchief. Embroidered with black roses as a border. Someone had left me a handkerchief for my tears but I didn't know who.

Later on in the night, at the welcoming feast Lily and I sat with James and Sirius. This was not a usual thing, but recently Lily was warming up to James since they became Head Boy and Girl so she asked me if I would sit there with her. I agreed but regretted it later when James, who was being polite, asked me about my summer to which I replied that it was fine. But, when he asked about my grandmother I was at a loss, not wanting to damper anyone's mood talking about my sob story. Just as Lily opened her mother to explain things, James was distracted from his question by Sirius who didn't seem like he was listening to the conversation, interjected asking James about the first quidditch practice.

I let out a sigh, and decided to focus on eating. I spotted a chocolate truffle on one of the trays, the last of them left but before I could grab it, one of the other gryffindors grabbed it. Disappointed that I did not get to eat a truffle, I dejectedly stared at my plate, but a few seconds later, a chocolate truffle appeared on it. Surprised, I looked around for the person who cast the spell to make a truffle appear on my plate and I saw Sirius stuffing his wand back his robes as he talked to James. It couldn't be him, the handkerchief and now this?

It did not seem like something Sirius would do. Although, I did not know him all that well. We had known each other for the past 6 years but never had we had a full conversation alone. We weren't exactly friends so this behaviour did not seem normal.

I shrugged it off as a coincidence and forgot about it until late at night when Lily and I were sitting in the common room. Lily was trying to get me to talk about Gran but I did not want to talk about it. I did not want her to treat me like I was fragile or a sad little girl. I just wanted to have fun with my friend and forget about it for a while, but she insisted that I needed to talk about it since I had no one else to talk about it with.

Just as I was about to tell her to stop and leave me alone, Sirius approached us and said, "Hey, Lily, James just said he was looking for you."

"Really? Why? I'm a little busy." She replied glancing at me.

"He said it was really urgent, something about some Slytherin prefects not doing their job right and messing with some first years." he said.

"Oh. Well I guess I better go then." She turned to me, "Will you be alright? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine, just go." She left after giving me a long worried look and hurried to meet James. Sirius who had been standing there quietly as Lily left, now stepped forward and sat in the armchair opposite of me.

"You lied. Didn't you? James wasn't actually looking for her was he?"

He gave me a lopsided grin and said, "Actually, he was looking for her."

Embarrassed, all I could say was, "Oh." But Sirius seeing this quickly confessed, "But I lied about everything else. James may have just mentioned that he missed her even though he saw her this morning."

Surprised, I asked him about what had been tickling at my brain all day. "Why did you do those things?"

"Do what things?" he asked innocently.

"Leaving me the handkerchief. Charming the truffle onto my plate. And now, getting rid of Lily when I didn't want to talk."

"I overheard you telling Lily about your Grandmother. I just thought you needed some kindness when you were down. That's all." He smiled a small smile and gave me a small wink.

I absorbed this information and felt happy that someone, Sirius Black, had taken their time to give me some kindness. "Thank you. It actually means a lot. I've been trying to not think about it and seem happy, but I was feeling sad the whole time. Except for when you did those things." I felt like confiding in this tall, dark haired boy and so I continued, "It's only been Gran and me since my parents died and that was okay. But, she was all the family I had and now she's gone. I just hate knowing that she won't be home to write back to my letters and to send me her soft baked chocolate chip cookies when I'm feeling down. I'm going to miss her more than I can express and I just feel sad and I don't want to act like I'm happy when I'm not."

He looked straight into my eyes with his dark orbs and told me, quite seriously "Then you can just be happy instead of acting."

"How?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, we can start by stealing Moony's chocolate stash, because I find chocolate makes everyone happy." This generated the first smile from me, in a long time. "And then we can take a field trip to the kitchens where the house elves with set you up with some hot chocolate and I will try my best to make you laugh with my fantastic jokes." And this got him a laugh, a real laugh. The first of many that night.

A/N: _just a little oneshot there. please review!_


End file.
